The Adventure in Cephiro
by awhitelilyflower
Summary: RG Veda - Rayearth crossover. This is my 1st fanfic. summary: how if the one who were being called to save cephiro by princess emerald were not hikaru, umi and fuu, but the six stars from RG Veda? i find it pretty cool! READ N REVIEW, pls!
1. From Author

From Author

Disclaimer: RG Veda (characters) & Magic Knight Rayearth (story)

both are owned by CLAMP, until one day I'll be a millionaire and buy them from the ladies v peace

Hi, everyone. This is my 1st fanfic ever : a crossover between RG Veda and Rayearth. Sorry for Hikaru, Umi and Fuu's fans--you'll not going to find them anywhere here. The story is nearly the same with the original Rayearth. But here, all the rokusei (six stars) from RG Veda are the main charas. Anyway, I made the 2nd sequel already, and pretty impressed by my silly idea (abt romance between Yasha-Ashura-Eagle, Kendappa-Ferio, Yasha-Karura, etc..). I love it sooo. And I hope one day I can post it here...

So, please, please, please, take a little bit time to read this fanfic and review it. Let me know what are you thinking abt it.

Enjoy.


	2. Prologue

**THE ADVENTURE IN CEPHIRO**

© 2003-2007

Inspired by MKR, 1st sequel

Characters are from MKR and RG Veda

Disclaimer by Clamp

**PROLOGUE**

"Please…don't hurt Cephiro anymore…" The soft voice of a little girl with such a long waving blonde hair heard from a big crystal ball. "I can't see my country suffering…"

"But that's the only way that I must do, so you can call the legendary rokusei (six star in Japanese-red), Princess." A tall handsome guy with black long hair and war clothes smiled. "Just cry as much as you want to. We definitely have no choice."

"But…"

"I don't care what will happen to this country. The only one I think is you, Emerald."

"Zagard, I..," The girl cried. "I can't! It's impossible!"

"Call them as soon as possible! Or I'll make Cephiro like this!" He showed a small ball and crashed it in his hand, into the falling ashes.

"No! You're not allowed to—"

"Why not? I'll start it now!" Zagard turned back and went away, left the girl with her broken heart alone.

"No..," Her tears was running down through her soft cheeks. "I can't…! If it's always be like this, Cephiro's relief will be destroyed…just because of my selfishness!"


	3. Chapter 1: When the Journey Begins

**CHAPTER ONE**

**WHEN THE JOURNEY IS BEGAN**

"Yescha! Yescha! Look, that's so awesome!!!" A fairy beautiful girl with such pale skin, luminous golden eyes and long straight black hair shouted hysterically when she was looking around through one of the telescopes in Tokyo Tower. Her shouting made all the people turned to look at her and grasped of how beautiful she was. Some guys just wanted to come nearer when they suddenly accept a deadly gaze from a tall handsome guy beside her and decided to run away.

"…Ashura, don't shout like that, please." Yasha, that guy, said gently while he reached her hand.

"True! You've embarrassed us from the beginning!" Ryuu, another guy with orange haired and green bandana on his forehead, replied.

"Who cares? This is my first time to be in the Tokyo Tower!" Ashura stuck her tongue out to him.

"_Baka_! Sure, it must be so fun to visit this place—at your elementary school's study tour!" Kendappa sighed, then protested. "Yasha, I thought you told us that we'd go to Hawaii!!!"

"I've ordered all the flight tickets, but I cancelled them." Yasha said without turning his head. He seemed too busy hugging and kissing his caffeinated girlfriend from behind.

"WHAAAAT????!!! WHY????" Ryuu and Kendappa were so shocked.

"Because Ashura said she was bored with beach and wants to go here."

"As-hu-ra??? Just because of this little pig, you've changed our vacations abroad with this creepy place?!" Ryuu pointed at her.

"Hey, I'm not a little pig!" Ashura protested.

"If you're not a little pig, then what should I call you? You always eat like a little pig!"

"What? How dare you…ugly red head monkey!"

"Little pig!"

"Ugly monkey!"

"Little pig!"

"Now, now, that's enough." A woman with dark skin and black short hair appeared between them. Souma, her name, said wisely.

"Ryuu, Ashura had all her life overseas before. Of course it will be so interesting for her to be here."

"But that's—"

"That's enough, Ryuu! Yasha looks like he is ready to kill you!" She whispered. Ryuu reflect turned to Yasha's direction and found his gaze was as cold as the frozen ice.

"..Ha-ha-hallooooo." Ryuu waved his hand. "Y-yes, I understood...yeah...I understood. Ha-ha..."

"There is nothing wrong to come here. I've never regret it at all." A feminine voice heard when a tall beautiful silver haired womanwith silver phoenix bird on her shoulder came nearer to them. Karura showed them all of her belongings—three shopping bags full with souvenirs and foods.

"FOODS!" Ashura fast came and grabbed one of the shopping bags.

"Hey, you, pig! Don't take mine!" Ryuu followed.

"Want to have some too, Yasha?" Karura offered all the manju cakes—the original souvenirs from Tokyo Tower, to him.

"No, thanks. I eat no sweets."

"I know."

"Karura, I want one!" Kendappa lifted her hand up.

She smiled and gave one bag to her. "Here, give Souma too, ok."

"Sure."

"…Isn't it so quiet lately?" The woman with silver hair and blue eyes turned back to Yasha—whose eyes all the time to the direction where Ashura was busy fighting for foods with Ryuu.

"What's?" His deep, masculine voice asked back shortly.

"Our lives. It was a long, long time ago, since the enemies attacked us."

Yasha just want to answered, while his black eyes caught a huge white flash came from the sky to their directions. He grabbed Ashura into his arms fast, right before the flash crashed them greatly.


	4. Chapter 2: Cephiro

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CEPHIRO**

"Whe-where is it?" Souma asked nervously when they were looking all around. It was not Tokyo Tower anymore. They were all outside, on the windy green grass under the wonderful blue sky. In front of them was a huge blue sea with its water blinking from the sunshine.

"_Kawaii_!!! I've never seen this place before." Kendappa replied. "Hey, I'm not dreaming right now, am I?"

Ryuu's hand suddenly pulled her cheeks. "WEG GER GU GUING (means: what are you doing)??!" She yelled. Ryuu released his hand. "It's hurt, you stupid kid!"

"Then it's not a dream." He said simply.

"Youuuuu!!! What did you do with my beautiful face? How if it's not back again!"

"HA HA HA. Don't worry, you look so ugly already anyway."

"Are we still in Tokyo?" Karura turned to her best friend, Yasha.

"…I don't think so." Yasha pointed something above the wide blue sky and made them chorused. "That's…a volcano??"

"A flying volcano!" Ashura shouted. "Where are we?"

"PUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Suddenly a scared voice heard. The six of them turned and saw a white strange creature (or a new rabbit species?) was moving desperately under a small shapeless monster's feet.

"Yucks! What's that?" Ashura sighed. "Ugly monster! Release it!" She just wanted to move, but Yasha hold her tighter.

"Maybe that's just a trap. Let me make it." He lifted his right arm up. "Lightning call!"

BLAAARRR!! A flash of thunder crashed the monster until it was totally burned at once and its victim went away happily. The white strange creature was jumping around cheerfully then came nearer and nearer to them.

"Wow! It's soooo cute…!" Ashura saw up and begged to her lover, who is also her bodyguard. "Can I reach for it, please?"

"No." Yasha said shortly.

"But, Yesc…Just see it yourself! There is no chance that it's an enemy!"

"Well, I keep saying no."

Ashura looked disappointed, but not dare enough to ask anymore.

"Oh, come on, Yasha. Don't be overprotective. Poor her…" Kendappa offered her hands to the white creature. "Come here, sweety…Come, come…"

"Puaaa…puaaa…" The fluffy ball jumped to her arms.

"Sooooooo cute…..!!!"

"Puaa…" It turned to Yasha and Ashura's direction. A red jewel blinked on its forehead.

"…What's that?" Ashura stared it curiously.

"Welcome in Cephiro, legendary six stars." Suddenly another voice echoed from the hill above them. The six of them were reflect prepared to fight. A second later, a silver haired guy with small child looking with white ancient tunic, purple jewel crown on his forehead and a stick with the same color on it, appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Yasha moved his hand fast once and a grey sword with white shines appeared from inside.

"..Yama-tou. The legendary sword that only can be used by the strongest guy within the whole world." The stranger smiled friendly. "You must be King Yasha, the God of War."

"Who are you? How did you know about us?!!" Ryuu shouted.

"Hold a moment, King Naga, the God of the Sea... I have no bad intention."

"Don't just talk! Prove to us that you're in our sides!" Karura said. Garuda, her silver phoenix bird shouted loudly on her shoulder.

"The Goddess of Wisedom. Queen Karura." The stranger nodded and looked over them one by one. "Queen Kendappa. Queen Souma. And…" He gazed Ashura. "…Your Highness Crown Princess."

"…Why? How could you know that far..?"

He suddenly stood on his knees. "My regards, Your Highness."

"Stand up and say who are you!" Yasha pointed his sword to him.

"My name is Clef. Guru Clef, the highest magic teacher in Cephiro."

"Cephiro?" The six asked him back.

"Right. That's the name of this beautiful country. We're still belongs to Tenkai, your father—Your Highness Tentei Ashura-Oh's territory, although we are so far away from the other parts." He stood up. "The one who called you was the Princess Emerald's prayer."

"…And who is this Princess Emerald?" Karura asked confusedly.

"She's the 'pillar' of this country."

"Oh, man! Can't you just describe it completely at once?" Kendappa said impatience.

"Here, in Cephiro, the power of heart means everything. The 'pillar is the owner of the strongest heart ever. It's also the one who guard this country with its prayers." Clef's blue eyes closed sadly. "But two days ago, someone was kidnapped her. We don't know where she is right now."

"It's not our business." Yasha said coldly.

"I'm so sorry, King Yasha. But you all could only be called here by the 'pillar' in emergency condition. And only her too, who can return you to your own world."

"So, if we will success to rescue this Emerald, then we can go back to the Earth?" Ashura asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. I think so." Clef smiled.

"Sounds great!" She turned to Yasha. Her golden eyes were blinking, hopeful. "Doesn't it sound cool? Heard like the adventure in the RPG! Yesc, come on…! Let's help him!"

"Love, we can't…"

"Yesc, for me?…Please???" Mini Ashura made a super cute face.

"…Humph," Yasha sighed. "Ok then."

"Yessss!!!" Ashura cheerfully jumped and kissed him. "Thanks."

"Yasha, are you crazy?! We have too many to do in the Earth than to waste our times here! You have to attend the meeting with Mr. Richardson to discuss about our new projects. There are also many appointments with the companies who—" Kendappa, whose job is as Yasha's secretary, stopped by Yasha's simple two words.

"Cancel all."

"Why?" She asked desperately.

"Because Ashura wants to be here."

She punched her head with one hand. "My God…Not-a-gain…"

"Cool! It must be more fun than to go with our vacations! That's right, isn't it?" Ashura shouted, full of spirits.

"Hmm, why not? I think that's so interesting too. No matter how much we sigh here, it can't take us back to Tokyo." Karura said wisely. "Beside, this place is too beautiful to be passed."

"Yeah!" Ashura looked even happier. "How about you, Ryuu?"

The guy in the same age like her stared at her madly. "Why should you ask that stupid question? Of course, I'll never let you have the glory alone!!!"

"Un..!" She nodded. "And you, Souma?"

"With pleasure, Princess." She smiled.

"And with all disappointments." Kendappa replied directly. "I'd rather to be in the beach, under the sun and have fun with some handsome guys there."

All the people, except Yasha, were laughing to hear that.

"Ok then, Crab—"Ashura's words cut by Clef's cough.

"Clef, Your Highness."

"—Clef. _Whatever_. We'd all agree to be here!" Ashura made her fists. "When can we start?"

Just the moment Clef wanted to say something, suddenly the birds were flying away from the forest and a scary laugh heard. A woman with maroon bikini looked costume came riding a unicorn.

"Long time no see, Guru Clef." She greeted the small guy.

"ALCYONE!"

"So, so. What's now? A cost play?" Kendappa grumbled. "Silly world!"

"…She's…She's…" Ryuu's words were always stopped there, made everyone turned to him and saw his body shaking.

"She's what?!" Souma looked so serious, waiting for the next words.

"_Nani_, Ryuu-_chan_? Do you know her?" Still in her lover's protecting arms, Ashura asked. Even without say anything, Yasha also turned his head to him curiously.

"She's…"

"What?!!" Everyone chorused.

"She's so…SEXY!!!" Ryuu shouted with his blinking full admirations eyes. The mini characters of the other five and Clef were suddenly fell down.

"IDIOT!" Ashura screamed.

"What did you say?! At least she looks better than your flat breast!" Ryuu smirked.

"WHAT?! You jerked!"

"It's normal! I'm on my puber time!"

"Jerked!"

"Normal!"

"Jer—"

Their argumentations stopped by Alcyone's arrogant laugh.

"Stupid people! I thought that the legendary six stars would be better than that!" She lifted her icy long stick. "You better die here.

Poisonous ice!!!!"

Hundreds of sharp ices appeared. But the rokusei and Clef were fast enough to go away.

"Well done." Alcyone smirked. "It's just a coincidence. You'll now be history! POISONOUS ICE!!!"

The sharp ices came in double sum and made all of them trapped, except Yasha—who still elegantly carried Ashura on his left hand and easily sliced the ice blocks with Yama-tou in another.

"GRRH," Alcyone grimed. "So, you must be the strongest warlord. SHIKI!!"

As she said the spell, two giant monsters suddenly appeared and attack the other people.

"GYAAAAA!!!" Kendappa, with Mokona still in her arms, shouted between the ices that trapped her as stones falling down from the hill behind. "Let us go, Yasha! Let us goooooo!!!"

Without saying word, Yasha swung his sword and sliced all the ice blocks at once. Thanks to him, they ran away on the right time before the monsters hit anyone. The two monsters roared.

"Water dragon!!!" Ryuu cast a spell. But nothing came out of it. He saw his hands and tried it again. "WATER DRAGON!!! Oh, no…WATER DRAGON!!"

Karura saw it and tried to focus. "Killing wind!!!" She shouted. And also nothing came out.

"What?! What the hell was that?!" Souma grasped. She tried her spell. "Moon crescent beam!!!"

"Stones attack!" Kendappa yelled. But she also ended like the others.

"…Shura-tou!" Ashura lifted her right hand. The sword came up, but strangely lost its mighty aura. Without it, the beautiful transparent sword looked like useless mirror. "Wha—what happened? My sword…"

"…You can't use them here. All your weapons must be up-graded first!" Clef shouted as he fought one of the monsters that just attacked him with his magic.

"But, Yesc can use—"

"There's no time to talk!" Clef spelled something that made a big bird appeared in front of them. "Go, rokusei, go! Find Presea in the Silent Forest!"

Without waiting for the next command, Yasha jumped on the bird's back and gave his hand, helped them all go up one by one. The last, he gave his hand to his lover.

"Ashura!" He shouted. "Give your hand!"

"PUAAAAAAAA!!" Mokona panic added, up on the bird with them.

"No!!! Who will help Clef here?!" The beautiful girl refused, holding her sword, and ready to help Clef fighting.

"GO, PRINCESS! There's no use to be he—" The magician turned to her, causing he lost his concentration for a moment and got hurt by Alcyone's attack. "ARRGHH!!"

"CLEF!!!"

"Go, go!" Yasha commanded the bird. As it started to fly, he grabbed the girl's body. The bird moved higher and flew fast.

"CLEF!" Ashura kept shouting. "Yesc, let me go!"

"Don't you hear what he said? You can't even use Shura-tou here!" His strong arms wrapped his beloved one tightly.

"But you can use yours! Help him!"

"Damn him! We don't even know if he is good or no! Why should we care?!"

"But he-he's hurt…" Ashura hugged him and sob on his chest.

"…Strange. How came, that Yasha can still use his sword and we not?" Kendappa replied. Silence. No one said anything until Karura realized something.

"Hey, didn't Clef say that Cephiro is a place where the power of heart means everything?"

"…What do you mean?" Souma looked at her.

"Yasha is the strongest from us." Karura's blue eyes met with Yasha's black. "Maybe your strong willing has made everything possible. To use your spell and your sword."

"…" The handsome guy still showed no expression.

"Why! I also have strong willing!" Ryuu protested.

"How great." Kendappa pretended to puke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AUNTY?!!!"

Souma sighed. She made a sign to stop the two of them start some argue again. "Gosh, can't we talk properly first?!"

"POISONOUS ICE!!!!!!!" Alcyone fast followed and attacked them from behind. Yasha made the shield to protect them. The spell blocked perfectly. "Lightning call!" He attacked back.

The sexy woman tried to escape, but she was a little bit to slow that her arm hit. "SHIT!" She looked mad. "You…legendary rokusei, wait for my revenge!!!!"

A second later, she was already disappeared.

"Phew…What a strange world…" Ryuu took a deep breath.


End file.
